Das zwölfte Siegel
'Das zwölfte Siegel '''ist die 08. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 53. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Lauren Muir und Omar Madhan führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 29.März 2017. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 14. Dezember 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Nach einer enttäuschenden Entdeckung fragen sich Clarke Griffin und Abigail Griffin, wie weit, sie bereit sind zu gehen. Mittlerweile findet Thelonious Jaha einen Hinweis auf die mysteriöse "Zweite Dämmerung". Handlung In Arkadia kommt Jaha einer Möglichkeit zu Überleben näher. Von Niylah erfährt er, dass nicht nur Beccas Firmenlogo und Slogan eine Bedeutung in ihrer Religion spielen, sondern auch das Symbol der Zweiten Dämmerung, samt des Slogans "From ashes, We will rise". Begleitet von Kane und Monty, trifft sich Jaha mit Indra, um Gaias Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Kane kann sie überzeugen, zu helfen und finden Gaia im Tempel. Dort entdecken sie die Gruft von Becca, auf deren Versiegelung das Logo der Zweiten Dämmerung eingraviert ist. Nach einigen Versuchen das Siegel zu öffnen, kommt Monty die Idee, das Siegel, dass sie im ersten Bunker fanden, ins Feuer zu legen - heraus kommt ein Schlüssel mit dem Sie das Siegel öffnen und in den Bunker gelangen. Auf Beccas Insel hat Abigails Gruppe weniger Glück. Baylis stirbt beim Experiment in der Strahlenkammer und Luna entdeckt, dass er Schmuck des Rock Line Clans dabei hatte und deswegen nicht, wie von Emori angegeben, von der Sangedakru sein kann. Emori wird als Lügnerin enttarnt und sogleich als nächstes Versuchsobjekt ausgewählt. Gemeinsam wird sie mit Murphy an das Geländer der Rakete festgebunden, bis alles vorbereitet ist. Als es jedoch soweit ist, injiziert sich Clarke das Serum selbst. Abigail zerstört daraufhin die Strahlenkammer, weil sie das Experiment nicht an ihrer Tochter durchführen will. Bellamy erhält währenddessen einen Einblick ins Jaspers Ansicht über die kommende Apokalypse. Jasper führt ihn in den Wald, wo sie nach den Jobi-Nüssen suchen, von denen die Delinquenten einige Monate zuvor Halluzinationen bekommen haben. Zurück in Arkadia finden sie die restlichen Arker in Feierstimmung und Jasper gelingt es, Bellamy zu überzeugen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake (Nur Credits) * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Adina Porter als Indra * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Tati Gabrielle als Gaia * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Jessica Harmon als Niylah * Nadia Hilker als Luna * Ben Sullivan als Riley * Bradley Stryker als Baylis * Alyson Bath als Bree * Jason Day als Azgeda Krieger Soundtrack Zitate :Jasper: "Too many funerals, too little time." :Bellamy: "Jasper, it's not safe out there." :Jasper: "What else is new?" :Niylah: "Kriken sonraun en branon. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op." (Old life and new. From the Earth, we will grow. From the ashes, we will rise.) :Jaha (zu Kane): "I think there's a reason 'from the ashes we will rise' became a Grounder prayer just like I think there was a reason that a corporate logo became their sacred symbol." :Harper (zu Monty): "Well, looks like someone's moving up in the world. It's just too bad in 10 days, there won't be a world to move up in." :Monty: "I have to go." :Harper: "So go. I'll be here if you get back. When. I mean when." :Murphy: "How's the weather, Reyes? Forecast still calling for death?" :Luna: "Hunting for someone else to kill. What's the matter with you people?" :Jasper: "Open your eyes! The clock is ticking, and it has been since we landed on this terrible...beautiful planet." :Bellamy: "What the hell does that mean?" :Jasper: "It means we are living on borrowed time, all of us." :Jasper (zu Bellamy): "What is the point in beating yourself up over all of the the crappy things you've done? You did them! And and don't say you had reasons, because at the end of the day, at the end of the world, nobody gives a damn about your reasons, because they are your reasons. No matter how much you punish yourself, it's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna bring anyone back. The way I see it is we can spend our last days wallowing in our reasons or we can do – we can do whatever the hell we want! Really mean it this time." :Raven: "Abby, there has to be something that doesn't make us murderers." :Abby: "Jackson and I have examined every possibility. And the only thing that we know for sure is that if we do nothing, we die." :Luna: "I won't allow my blood to kill any more innocent people." :Luna: "Is there no line you won't cross in order to survive?" :Roan: "Survival requires sacrifice." :Raven: "So you're gonna strap her down and take her bone marrow? Welcome to Mount Weather." :Indra: "What I know is that Azgeda marched on Arkadia, and yet you made another alliance with them, a deal to save their people, not mine." :Kane: "I know how it looks, but, believe me, we're still trying to find a way to save everyone." :Indra: "Then you are a fool." :Kane: "You're fighting for a city that won't exist in 10 days. What's more foolish than that?" :Indra (zu Kane): "The only hope we ever have: to die a warrior's death." :Indra (zu Kane): "The closer we get to Praimfaya, the less alliances seem to mean." :Abby (zu Raven): "First, we survive. Then we find our humanity again." :Roan: "We're doing the right thing." :Clarke: "You sure about that?" :Roan: "Certainty's a luxury leaders can't afford." :Clarke: "I'm no king." :Roan: "Maybe not, but you were born for this." :Gaia liest eine Inschrift. :Monty: "What does that mean?: :Indra: "It means 'salvation lies within.'" :Kane (zu Indra): "I fear that jus drein, jus daun will be the end of us all." :Jasper: "Everyone's gonna die, Bellamy. We can go out like them or like us. The ending's the same, but who says the journey has to suck?" :Murphy: "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" :Clarke: "I'm trying to save us." :Murphy: "Save us? Ah, right. Wanheda, savior of us all! But maybe you're forgetting the last time you saved us, I was saving you!" :Clarke: "I'm not forgetting." :Murphy: "You haven't forgotten? Then, please, you don't need to do this. Don't do it. Please, please, you don't need to do this." :Murphy (zu Clarke): "I'm begging you, please. I love her. Don't do this." :Clarke: "I'll finish it. I bear it so they don't have to." :Gaia: "Maybe we are not worthy. Maybe we are meant to burn in Praimfaya." :Jaha: "No. We're not meant to burn. We were meant to rise from the ashes." }} Galerie 4x08 Monty Indra Kane.jpg 4x08 Jaha Gaia Monty Kane Indra.jpg 4x08 Gaia.jpg 4x08 Gaia 2.jpg 4x08 Gaia Jaha.jpg 4x08 Jaha Kane.jpg 4x08 Kane.jpg 4x08 Roan Emori.jpg 4x08 Murphy Emori.jpg 4x08 Raven Clarke Nathan.jpg 4x08 Raven Jackson Abby Clarke.jpg 4x08 Luna Roan.jpg 4x08 Nathan Jackson Raven Clarke Abby.jpg 4x08 Clarke Raven Abby.jpg 4x08 Luna Roan 2.jpg 4x08 Roan Luna.jpg Trivia * In dieser Folge ist zu sehen, dass Bree, eine der Delinquenten, noch am Leben ist, auch wenn sie seit der ersten Staffel nicht mehr zu sehen war. Tode in dieser Folge * Schwarzer Regen (in 4x08) ** Auch unter den Groundern ist es zu unzähligen Toten gekommen. * Ein unbekannter Rock Line Grounder den Emori "Baylis" nennt. (Radioaktive Verstrahlung durch ein Experiment von Abigail und Jackson) * Einige Azgeda Krieger (von Indra erschossen) * Unbekannte Anzahl an Azgeda und Trikru Kriegern (beim Kampf um den Tempel) Referenzen en:Gimme Shelter Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier